Happily Ever After
by Moonshade5
Summary: What if at the end Jack took Will over the battlements with him. MM SLASH JW! (aka JackSparrowsWhore on AFF!)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Happily Ever After  
  
Author: JackSparrowsWhore  
  
Rating: R (go up later maybe.)  
  
Summary: What if William was knocked off the battlements at the end by some outside force..(Jack) J/W  
  
Warnings: This story contains a male/male relationship, this means hot guys doing raunchy things to other hot guys. If this isn't your thing, I advise you to leave.  
  
Disclaimer: This is my least fav part..admitting they aren't mine. (Which they aren't don't sue me! I have but one shiny penny.)  
  
Archive: AFF, anywhere else, just ask it's yours.  
  
Author Notes: I am just one lowly writing major who adores Johnny Depp. Hurt me not. Also I am not only Jack's Whore, I am also a feedback whore. Five seconds of your time just makes my day and makes me write. Also I am a lemon writing virgin, so please don't be to rough! Lol. So yes, I will try to make Jack his ole Jacky self (much to the distaste of my SpellChecker) so please bare with me. If you'd like to beta great, e-mail me, if not, then this isn't beta'd. Ok you ready? (cuz I'm not) here we go with the STORY:  
  
Chapter 1: Happily Ever After (?)  
  
"For Gods sake lower your weapons!" The governor pleaded to the guards. With some reluctance they brought down their rifles and merely glared at the three figures who they surrounded.  
Will stood, half in shock, half in utter disbelief. He had the queerest feeling he was not actually where he was, but rather looking down upon himself from some great height. He could see himself, looking brave despite the horrible vice that had seized his stomach and was now squeezing it mercilessly. He saw Elizabeth; jaw set, head high, staring defiantly at her father. He hadn't the slightest idea what she was doing there, until he saw the third figure. Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, as he preferred. A vague memory of the gallows danced through his memory, as well as a certain proclamation of love to a certain someone. And that was why that someone was standing by his side. That's right. He grimaced; it was all going according to plan. The master plan, of course. The courageous young hero gets the lovely damsel in distress.  
However un-distressed the damsel may seem at present. That was always the way it went. And everyone was always happy in the story. He imagined that was why the endings always could proclaim 'And they All Lived Happily Ever After' with such confidence. It was just like the end of a fairytale. So why was he so unhappy.  
That's right, the third party. Captain Jack. Will wasn't sure how he felt towards the mysterious captain. Like he wanted to hit him and- he wasn't sure what else. Just that he'd rather not marry Elizabeth. He was jolted back to his body when he heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Right well I think we've all reached a good place, spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically."  
Jack, Jack's voice. And now he was saying other things, as he backed towards the battlements. But Will, being in a semi-dream state barely heard them. And in this dream state he backed up with the Captain, as the guards eyed the pirate with vehemence as he backed away from the Governors daughter. For protection, Will's mind told his feet as they moved with Jack's. He was standing a few feet away from Jack as the pirate balanced precariously on the battlements.  
"-remember the day that you almost caught-"  
The captain stopped speaking, and it was as the arm wrapped firmly around his waist, that Will became fully aware of the situation. He was about to pull away, but it was then he realized he was no longer standing vertically. But rather falling straight down over the side of a cliff. In Jack's arms.  
"Hold on love." He whispered in that rum-laced way of his. Will was now in a new stupor of utter confusion at falling, and a rush of feelings he didn't understand. He was about to question Jack's statement, when they crashed through a cement wall. That's what it felt like anyway. As the sea hit them full force, it's blue surface giving them a smack, before letting them be submerged in her depths. The impact was so sharp, Will could almost imagine Jack saying:  
'I'm not sure I deserved that...'  
But all thoughts were wiped from his head as he realized that he was surrounded by blue, and sinking fast. He tried to swim, then remembered he couldn't, he then tried to claw upwards, but that only reminded him how much salt hurt when it infiltrated a wound. Said wound being the jagged cut that ran across his left palm. He flinched at the pain and drew back, deeper into the depths.  
  
Shit. He thought as he descended yet further, the waning sun but a slight glimmer in his view. He couldn't believe it, he had fallen over a cliff with a pirate, not just any pirate, but Captain Jack, the pirate. And now he was going to drown. He silently (airlessly) cursed himself for not learning how to swim whilst on his adventure.  
Just as little black spots began to eat his vision up, a calloused hand grabbed his forearm and yanked him -hard- up to the surface.  
"Bloody whelp, can't get yer self killed yet. We've yet to make it to the Pearl."  
Will was about to say something in protest, but water filled his mouth and he merely spluttered something incoherent about fish.  
"You'd think ye'd have learned how ter swim. Bein on the sea an all." Grunted Jack as he propelled them slowly along towards the looming ship. "But noooo," Jack continued heartily "ye had ta worry about ya bonnie lass and all tha'." Jack grinned to himself "Hope she won't be a-missin ye to much. Good lass..,"  
Will spluttered something else inaudible, realizing he was being practically kidnapped, yet doing little to prevent it. Part of his mind told him he should be back up on land, with Elizabeth, but a greater part seemed quite content to see where this current path was leading him. As the great ship loomed ever nearer Jack put more effort into his swimming, his bones gaining more strength, until at last they had bumped up against the hull.  
A dubious looking rope swung over the edge to greet them. Despite its apparent fray, Jack took it without hesitation. Will was surprised to find them airborne again, and Jacks arm still securely around his waist. However the flight didn't last long and he soon found himself teetering on the deck of the Pearl, devoid of Jack's arm.  
"Aye here she be. Welcome young William to the Black Pearl!" TBC... A/N Well what think you people? Don't worry Will's foreign feelings will soon become lustfully apparent. THE DRAMA THE MYSTERY! Lol, I don't know when I will be able to update since I have homework, but if I get positive reviews * hint hint * it might inspire me to type faster, savvy? Well I'll leave you to writing ur reviews. 


	2. Mixed Up

Title: Happily Ever After  
  
Author: JackSparrowsWhore  
  
Rating: R (go up later maybe.)  
  
Summary: What if William was knocked off the battlements at the end by some outside force..(Jack) J/W  
  
Warnings: This story contains a male/male relationship, this means hot guys doing raunchy things to other hot guys. If this isn't your thing, I advise you to leave.  
  
Disclaimer: This is my least fav part..admitting they aren't mine. (Which they aren't don't sue me! I have but one shiny penny.)  
  
Archive: AFF, anywhere else, just ask it's yours.  
  
Author Notes: I LOVE YOU GUYS! Yay! You guys who are reviewing are so sweet! Those mean the world to me, sorry if the fabulous slashyness is taking so long, but I think- let's not start down that road lol. And now because of you I am embarking on Chapter 2! Algebra can soooooo wait. Lol. Also I never thought of the Jack teaching Will to swim scenario...I'm thinking of it now..lol Thanks for the reviews again! I was so thrilled -dances- (You see I told you I was a feedback whore lol) ok then well I'm like really romantic so be on the look out for lots of Jack and will * affection * it'll be cutesy lol. But don't worry also smutty. Ok then ONWARD!  
  
Chapter 2: Mixed Up  
  
"Ah me Pearl." Jack took a deep breath and threw back his shoulders. "'Ow I've missed 'er." He stayed still for a moment, his dark eyes caressing his ship with their sweeping gaze.  
  
Will stood very still, not sure if he should do something. This man had just pulled him over a cliff, saved his life then half-kidnapped him. He thought half, as he wasn't entirely sure that this was kidnapping. And it was Jack after all. You could only be half certain at most about what was going on in his dread-locked head.  
  
Thinking of Jack, Will turned his gaze back to the pirate who was still breathing in his ship.  
  
Will couldn't help but notice how right the whole scene looked. The mighty captain overseeing his grand ship. Or more simply, a man reunited with his long lost love.  
  
It was then Will noticed he was staring at Jack, who in turn was staring back at him with a questioning look.  
  
Will blinked once or twice before he realized he was staring and his cheeks pinked ever so slightly.  
  
Jack flashed him a quick smile, gold teeth glinting for a moment before disappearing once again. And with a very knowing:  
  
"Right then."  
  
And a wink, Jack wandered off to be greeted by his crew. Greeted being the closest word to what it was.  
  
The crew of the Black Pearl had decided, apparently that where they were anchored was a fine patch of sea, and thought it safe to drift there, whilst the captain reacquainted himself with his Pearl. Will looked across the bit of water that separated him and his home. Port Royal looked like a great chunk of land, with a great green wig of trees. Had they really swum that far?  
  
He was never one for swimming. His near death experience as a young boy had kept him off drinking water for a time. It was a lucky thing he had been rescued by Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth. He couldn't just abandon her. Jack would understand, Jack was a reasonable man-sort of. But he had honor. In some way. That Will was sure of. But, his mind scrolled back to the half kidnapping. This was the napping he supposed.  
  
He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go back. Going back to Port Royal meant going back to Elizabeth. And that meant going back to Happily Ever After. But, it was the right thing to do. He sat on a nearby barrel and dragged a hand through his soaked curly brown hair, wishing someone could make the choice for him. And someone did, though not the someone he would have liked.  
  
"Anythin I can help ye with lad?"  
  
Will raised his head to speak.  
  
"Nay!" continued Sparrow " We'll have nary questions till latta, when we've all 'ad some rum." He smiled nostalgically at the mention of rum, but quickly launched back into his slurred words.  
  
"I was wonderin if you 'as any unfinished business to attend to. Any reason I shoul' regret takin ye. The lass. She wasn't pregnant was she?"  
  
Will stared at the pirate blankly. Jack took the blank stare as a 'no' and continued.  
  
"Aye very good, we'll be a-leavin then." To the crew he boomed "Come on ye scurvy dogs! Weigh anchor lets be off!"  
  
"But Jack, Elizabeth!"  
  
"She'll get over ye." Said Jack matter-of-factly and began to walk off.  
  
"Jack, I have to get back to her! I can just leave her!"  
  
"An leave ole Jack alone?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Will was trying to think of a way he could execute his threat, when jack knitted his eyebrows and leaned in. Way in. Painfully close. Will's stomach decided to knot itself and he became suddenly at a loss for words.  
  
"How?" Jack whispered with narrowed eyes and a tilted head.  
  
Will had never before noticed haw much kohl the captain actually put around his eyes. And he was not quite content to stare at said eyes forever.  
  
"Will? William!"  
  
A sharp tap on his shoulder brought Will back to attention.  
  
"See anything ye like love?"  
  
Jack was grinning like a madman. Well more of a madman then usual. Which caused Will's cheeks to gain another warm rush of blood.  
  
"I-I sorry, I didn't mean, that is-"  
  
Jack threw up a bandaged hand. "Stop. I shall hear no more. Such stutterin can no' be good for one boy." He again began to swagger away.  
  
Will stared at the retreating form. Wondering how he had again made Will feel completely satisfied with his being suddenly deported to a pirate ship. Yet as he thought more about their latest conversation, if it could be called that. Jack had not answered a single question. Nor had he, Will, asked any.  
  
He turned around to look at the sea and saw the steadily retreating form of Port Royal. All his questions rushed back to him, he realized Jack had the power to utterly bewitch him (why he knew not) and to top it all of he remembered he was soaked to the skin, freezing cold, and had just fallen off a cliff.  
  
Then there was the matter of Elizabeth, whom he had risked his life for and still loved. If that was what love was. And now he was almost certain Jack had no intent of taking him back anywhere.  
  
And then of course, their was the matter of Jack. He wasn't even sure if it was a matter, or maybe something was just wrong with him. It was just all so. His mind began ripping itself up. It was all so confusing. He slumped down between the nearby barrels and cursed himself.  
  
Cursed himself for being cold, and being wet, and ever meeting Captain Jack Sparrow in the first place. Silent frustrated tears welled up in his eyes. He really didn't want to be here. And he didn't want to confront the part of him that did. He wished he was home, with Elizabeth, back in his forge, not on cold on a hard deck. Port Royal was a heaven, and he was a fool to ever entertain giving it up.  
  
He hadn't realized how long he had been crying, till he felt a hard boot come in contact with tender skin. His skin.  
  
"Oy Turner."  
  
He looked up slowly to see the face of a woman. His mind boggled temporarily, until he remembered the cocoa-skinned Anamaria.  
  
As he looked up at her, he though he saw a soft sympathetic twinge flicker in her eyes for a moment. Just a moment.  
  
"Get yer ass up, the Capn requests you ter get summat dry ter wear. Follow me then lad."  
  
He got up resignedly to follow her, not sure if the salt water streaming down his face was from the sea or his eyes. TBC.  
  
A/N: Sounds like someone needs some Sparrow lovin! Lol, don't worry, I know it's slow, but wouldn't it be so much uber cuter if Will was a-sobbin unkown feelings out to our favorite captain? I think so. And as always, as you can plainly see (or sea lol) reviews make me write a lot fast. SO that should tell you something. ^.^ 


	3. For Me and For You

Title: Happily Ever After Author: JackSparrowsWhore Rating: NC-17  
Go! Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Summary: What if William was knocked off the battlements at the end by some outside force..(Jack) Disclaimer: This is my least fav part..admitting they aren't mine. (Which they aren't don't sue me! I have but one shiny penny.) Warnings: This story contains a male/male relationship, this means hot guys doing raunchy things to other hot guys. If this isn't your thing, I advise you to leave. Archive: AFF, anywhere else, just ask it's yours. Author Notes: Wow, I love you guys! Your reviews are an inspiration! I got the soundtrack to PotC -yay- and was bouncing about to it as I wrote this. This is un-beta'd, if you would like to beta for me, I would be just pink, e-mail me. I would also like to apologize for Will being a lil outta whack, I guess I really wished he was a lot more vulnerable in the movie. Mostly so there could be Will/Jack cuddling. Sadly Disney is stupid. lol. I would also like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and uuum before we get started. Please don't harm me, as you may be tempted to do so after reading this. (hehehehehe)  
  
  
  
Will sat, admittedly dryer, glaring at the door. Anamaria had shown him to the 1st mates quarters, adjacent to the captains apartments he had noted.  
  
The clothing that Jack had deemed appropriate for him consisted of an off- white very loose shirt, that blanketed his lean albeit muscular frame. The loose material hung limply off one shoulder, exposing a good quarter of a half-tanned chest. The shirt was joined by more aptly fitting blueish breeches. There was a table, a stool, a half-bed half torture device. It was fine.  
  
Except it wasn't. He had no idea what was happening. He hadn't cried since well... Admittedly since Elizabeth had been taken. But he hadn't told a soul about that. And now, well, as much as he felt obliged to Elizabeth, and bonded to her, the Pearl had an alluring pull to it. Something inexplicable. *Something* disrupted his thoughts, swinging open the door without so much as a knock, and swaggering over to the stool.  
  
"Feelin better are we?" Jack propped his legs up on the table, pulled out a flask of rum as if from nowhere, and proceeded to drink heartily from it. He then looked at Will.  
  
At wasn't the right word. Will felt as though he was being looked in. As in Jack looked *in*him. His dark chocolate eyes penetrating something in Will, that had remained, up until this point un-penatrated. He didn't know how long they held that stare. He did however know when it ended. When Will blinked, almost sheepishly.  
  
But he would not lose his dignity again.  
  
"Elizabeth." he blurted.  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"Elizabeth, I love her."  
  
Something wild passed across Jack's expression, but it passed too quickly for Will to interpret whatever it was.  
  
"Are ye sure abou' tha'?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Tha' ye love 'er."  
  
"Y-yes." but he had faltered, showing his weakness to the one predator who could bring him down.  
  
Jack had gotten to his feet, and began to stalk towards his prey.  
  
"Do ye love 'er, passionatly, deeply. Do ye love her to the point where wha' ever you think, makes ye think of 'er. Whenever someone says anythin' worth sayin' you wish she could share it wit ye'." Jack had cornered Will against a wall, and lowered his voice considerably.  
  
"An' every time ye see 'er, makes ye want to rip off 'er corset and make....deep....passionate...love to 'er?" Will blushed of course.  
  
"Well no-not really."  
  
Jack was so close to Will that the former-blacksmith could feel Jack's body heat, pulsating off him in hot waves.  
  
"Ye said nay?"  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"Oh. Good then. It'll all wor' out. Tha' it will. Good nigh', I'll see ye tomorro' brigh' an early." Jack gave him an obvious wink, and strode out a little more cheerfully then he had strode in. Will felt himself become suddenly very cold. He also felt like someone had sent little jolts of electricity through his bones, and had to sit down.  
  
Will again stared mystified at the door. TBC....  
  
A/N: Sorry about the teasing, please don't hurt me! lol, sorry to ruin 'stubborn Jack' but now he can be stubborn in a new way! yay! lol well as always reviews will make me stop and write something right away. lol, also I am hoping u people are noticing my stupid puns such as 'he had the queerest feeling' and such, as i took the care to make them subtle and not gawdy. lol, rEvIeW for the WHORE! ok then! lol till chapter 4! 


	4. Behind Closed Eyes

Title: Happily Ever After  
  
Author: JackSparrowsWhore  
  
Rating: R (go up later maybe.)  
  
Summary: What if William was knocked off the battlements at the end by some outside force..(Jack) J/W  
  
Warnings: This story contains a male/male relationship, this means hot guys doing raunchy things to other hot guys. If this isn't your thing, I advise you to leave.  
  
Disclaimer: This is my least fav part..admitting they aren't mine. (Which they aren't don't sue me! I have but one shiny penny.)  
  
Archive: AFF, anywhere else, just ask it's yours.  
  
Author Notes: I love the reviews, they are spiffy! Keep it up please! Just 'Its cool.' Works for me! I'm not a picky whore. Lol, more really stupid off-color puns to come! Again if you would like to beta it would be super! Email me jacksparrowsmistress@yahoo.com can u sense the desperation? Lol, there will be some slashy goodness in this chappy, well kinda. You'll see anyway:  
  
Chapter 4: Behind Closed Eyes  
  
"Will come back to me."  
  
It was her, radiating before him. Her pale skin glowing softly, as if by some unnatural light. Her light hands brushed across his skin. She looked like an angel he thought.  
  
"Will why did you leave me."  
  
Why did he leave her? Ah but he didn't, she was right here with him. And it didn't matter where they were in the long run, as long as they were together, here at last.  
  
"Kiss me Will."  
  
He leaned forward, his body cutting through the white blur that encased them. Her lips were soft and sweet, undemanding and maidenly.  
  
Until suddenly they weren't. The innocent kiss got more demanding, it seemed by the minute. Her lips weren't so soft as they were at the beginning. What had been soft as roses was now hard and rough.  
  
He felt arms entwine around his waist and crush him possessively close to a body that was feeling less and less feminine. He didn't mind though, he was happy to melt into the tan muscles curled around him.  
  
Wait. No. Not right.  
  
He opened his eyes, but not to the hazel light he was expecting. But to dark swirling depths of chocolate. He ran his hands up through their hair. Not soft strands, but scruffy clumps, and what felt like beads.  
  
A warm breathe tickled his ear, with hot moist heat. And he heard a faint whisper like a crackling flame.  
  
"Wa'e up lad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Up with ye whelp!"  
  
Will blinked. His cabin coming back into focus. Not the blurred dream-land he had just been. But his wood and nails cabin.  
  
Except he wasn't alone. Strong hands were shaking him, none to gently.  
  
"Obviously someones nay a morn' pirate."  
  
Will stared at Jack. Hadn't he just been, had they, were they? No of course not, it couldn't of been. That kind of thing didn't happen. It wasn't right.  
  
"Ye know starin' is impoli'e."  
  
Will blushed furiously, again with the staring, what was wrong with him? He didn't have feelings for- No. That thought was ridiculous. It was Elizabeth. He loved Elizabeth. He was even dreaming about her, Jack had only er- stepped in, because he was in his room. There nothing hard about that.  
  
Then why did he feel so- Well that's because he didn't. Of course, he had to be rational, if he had to convince Jack to take him back to shore he had to be rational. Jack..is NOT rational. He reprimanded his thoughts. Besides Jack was a man, and men aren't supposed to feel that.way towards each other. Are they? No of course not.  
  
"Uum, William?"  
  
Jack was still standing by close by looking a bit bewildered. The whelp had been silent for the best of 5 minutes now.  
  
"Yes, oh yes I'm here, I mean, I'll be right there. I mean to say leave, no don't yes. Stop it, I mean its ok but. I just, DON'T YOU GET IT!"  
  
Jack blinked. And looked back and forth quickly for an exit.  
  
"I'll be a-goin' then."  
  
he backed out the door, as if any sudden movements might send Will into another frenzy.  
  
Will sighed. It was just the being on the high seas again. It was nothing but a dream. He would NEVER have again. He closed his eyes, but behind his lids of course was Jack. His eyes snapped back open. Uh-oh. TBC.  
  
A/N: Yay! Will is a confused little whelp (, ok so he is kind of fun to abuse. But things should pick up a little now. I love the reviews ^.^ And you love the updates.savvy? Lol, anything you don't like I will change cuz Im a slaaaaaaaaave 4 you. Actually im a slave for jack, so don't let him know I'm a slave for you as well. Lol, well now I'm rambling, I just had to huge cups of Mt Dew, can you tell? Canya canya canya? 


	5. Swimming Lessons

Title: Happily Ever After  
  
Author: JackSparrowsWhore  
  
Rating: R (go up later maybe.)  
  
Summary: What if William was knocked off the battlements at the end by some outside force..(Jack) J/W  
  
Warnings: This story contains a male/male relationship, this means hot guys doing raunchy things to other hot guys. If this isn't your thing, I advise you to leave.  
  
Disclaimer: Its guys like you Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey! (They belong to the mouse L)  
  
Archive: AFF, anywhere else, just ask it's yours.  
  
Beta: The ever fabbity Laurel.  
  
Author Notes: Reviews again are spiffy! After I finish this in a chappy or two I will post a 'stupid pun' chapter, lol I love stupid things. Hehehe, your reviews make my world go around, and the inspiration for this chapter came from Ame_Chan 2000, something she said in a REVIEW *hint hint * Actual slash in this chapter, and I guarantee both parties will be completely conscious and soaking wet. Lol Without further ado I give you:  
  
Chapter 5: Swimming Lessons  
  
It had been a week since the * incident * in Will's cabin. Since then the boy had avoided the piratey captain. However said captain was very hard to avoid, and everywhere Will seemed to go, the older man seemed to be. Will didn't think it was intentional on his part. He wanted nothing to do with Sparrow, especially since the dreams had started coming back. And Elizabeth was nowhere in any of them.  
  
William sighed, he had found himself crouching in a doorway watching Jack converse with Gibbs. The tanned form swaying back and forth, gesturing madly to unseen masses. Will watched the beads in the dark woolly hair clank back and forth. He closed his eyes and shuddered. Trying to make the thoughts go away, trying to make Jack go away. Suddenly there was a sickening lurch and the ship came to a halt.  
  
Great, land. Will had seen the scummy port at daybreak, he had plotted continuous ways he could escape the Pearl. But in each scenario, he couldn't actually see himself leave. Damn him. He sighed again and opened his eyes, to see none other then the object of his tribulations standing before him.  
  
"Ye know its rude ter eavesdrop."  
  
"I know I wasn't, that is I didn't mean."  
  
"Aye tis fine, I wont be holdin nothing against ye." He extended a rough hand to the boy on the floor. Who took it tentatively, to help himself up.  
  
However the rough skin firmly around his hand sent little pinpricks up and down his spine, and he almost fell onto Jack as his knees tried to give.  
  
"Are ye all righ'?"  
  
"Yes. I guess so."  
  
The two walked back above deck, the older eyeing the younger warily, on the look-out for anymore spells. When they reached the top, the ship was deserted.  
  
"Damn, I always forge' 'ow fast they are."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pirates are very qui' creatures. They've all gon' off ter shore for a while. Looks lie' its just you n me then eh?"  
  
"What do you mean just you and me?" Will's skin prickled with goosebumps, and his heart started pounding, hard.  
  
"Well ye can go off ter shore if ye want." Jack gestured dramatically.  
  
The Pearl was 'docked' in a kind of cove, the main shore was almost out of sight from where they were, only a squiggle of beach told of more beyond.  
  
Will shook his head, wondering what the captain would do next. Hoping it would be-no not hoping. Dreading. But something in his mind begged otherwise.  
  
"Ah!" exclaimed Jack. "I no what we ca' do!" And with that he pulled off his shirt, and approached Will. The blacksmith just stared at the perfectly toned muscles, encased by tanned, although scarred skin.  
  
"What, a-are you doing."  
  
"I," Jack proclaimed "Am goin ter teach ye, 'ow ter swim."  
  
"What I can swim j-just fine."  
  
Jack sighed. "Will, Will, Will, Will." He patted the boy gently on the shoulder, then pushed him overboard in one fluid motion.  
  
"Jack! Are you trying to kill me, I can't swim!"  
  
Jack gave a 'and there you have it' motion to no one in particular, before swan diving in after his whelp.  
  
"Jack! Help me damn you!" Will spluttered, bobbing up and down, mostly down, in the water.  
  
"Ye know tis quite strange ye neva learned how ter swim."  
  
"Not helping!!"  
  
"I mean growin' up where ye did an all ye'd think."  
  
"Yes you probab-" With that Will disappeared under the surface in a flurry of bubbles.  
  
'Will? William? WILL!" Jack sighed "Damned whelp." Before going under to search for his missing mate.  
  
Will was thrashing wildly, causing a great whirlwind of bubbles to encompass him. Jack swum towards the small hurricane, reached in the middle and extracted a still squirming Turner.  
  
The two surfaced with a gasp of breath, and Will's arms latched firmly around his captain.  
  
"N-n-no m-more." He was shivering madly, and clung to the captain as if his life depended on it, which it kind of did. Said captain however was grinning madly. His arms also around the shaking boy.  
  
Will stopped shaking for a moment and looked at his captain, water streaming down his face. Jack was soaked too, but it didn't look as though it weighed down his body, but rather gave it life. The water droplets shimmering in the fading sun. And those strong arms around him, almost tenderly, like he was somewhat afraid Will would break. Will let his mind wander, for just a moment, and let himself pretend Jack was his, and this embrace they shared was as lovers in each others arms.  
  
Will smiled, and looked down at the pirate, who was still grinning madly. And before he knew what was happening-  
  
Their lips had smashed together like a wave breaking across a rock. Will found himself pressed close to the pirates naked flesh, which he happily melted into. He felt his mouth being pried open, and a wet heat plundering it. He moaned involuntarily, and fell completely into the arms of his captain.  
  
Sadly however they had to breathe sometime. And when Will reluctantly pulled away, lips swollen, he looked down at the man holding him (who was still grinning madly) . The blacksmith had never felt so singularly content ever in his life. So complete, like he could just be here with Jack with ever. This, he thought, was what love must be. Love.  
  
His eyes widened and he realized what his brain was saying to him. No not right, rational, must be rationalize! He started panicking and went into a blind frenzy, tearing away from Jack and swimming back to the ship. Leaving Jack a bit bewildered.  
  
"Well, ah least he swam." TBC  
  
A/N: Aye aye! Don't worry dear William will soon realize he needs Jack to survive. Just like me. Lol, you see the way I see it is that Jack should only have me or Will. And sadly since there's the little problem of time, space, and reality. I can't be with him. However Will can. See where I'm going with this? Lol. Reviews are the world to me! And will dictate when the smut begins! Lol. 


	6. And If I Told You That I Love You

Title: Happily Ever After Author: JackSparrowsWhore Rating: R (go up later maybe.) Summary: What if William was knocked off the battlements at the end by some outside force..(Jack) J/W Warnings: This story contains a male/male relationship, this means hot guys doing raunchy things to other hot guys. If this isn't your thing, I advise you to leave. Disclaimer: Its guys like you Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey! (They belong to the mouse :-() Archive: AFF, elvishlore.com, ff Beta: The ever-wonderful Laurel. Author Notes: I am typing this straight on here, no Spell Check, so it'll be a lil sloppy, and probably short, but I wanna give you guys something, real smut probably wont be until next chapter. PS Love the reviews of course, lol keep it up please! Smutty suggestions lead to smutty writing! Chapter 6: And If I Told You That I Love You Will flopped over the side of the ship, freezing, soaking, and very very red. For the 2nd time in a week or two he realized. This was a habit he had not want to get into. He ran to his temporary quarters, and gathered all his belongings (there weren't many) just his original clothes (now dried), a sword and a feathered hat that Jack had rescued from the sea. He stared at the small cabin in resolve, then turned away. He could do it now, he could leave. It was easy, after that, how could he stay? Jack's flavor of rum and salt-air still lingered on his lips. But it was an indulgence he could no longer allow himself to have. He took one last look at what could have been his, before turning out to stride out the door. Which he did, except for the striding-out-the-door part. A wet figure blocked his way. "Get out of here, get out of my way, I'm going!" "Why?" "What do you mean why! You were there! Weren't you?" He looked up to scrutinize the figure, making sure it was actually who he thought it was. It was. "Jack, its just-it's not-it can't- do you understand?" Jack looked at him blankly "A' the momen'...really no, nary a clue. Ca' to enligh'en?" Will gave him a very frustrated, very pained look. "You were there! Do you have no idea what just happened!" "Uuum, we was in the water, there was kissing, ah thin'. And it was very nice. And then...." he stared into space for a moment. "Ah! Thas righ' and then you swam. Goo' job, if I may say." "Thats all you have to say?" "Uum yeh. Tha's all tha' happen' I thin'. 'Aven't 'ad too much rum today." Will was on the verge of tears again, but that would have been very undignified. "It doesn't mean anything to you at all!" "Well, now tha's not quit' wot I said. Ye jus' asked me wot 'appened." Will had fallen backwards onto the bed and was breathing very deeply, trying to keep the tears from running down his face, from pure frustration, pain and the fact that it was JACK. JACK, sat next to him. "Are ye alrigh' mate?" "No it's not alright. Jack I have to go. I have to leave. It was a mistake. It was all a mistake. I'm sorry--" He had got up to go, but Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him down. The _expression on the pirates face was unreadable. Jack could swear he saw something that resembled hurt. No, no, no, not that, he didn't want to hurt Jack. It was Jack that was the cause of all this. it was Jack that he *loved*. "Wha's wrong? Please tell ole Jack." His eyes were almost pleading *almost*, but of course not completely, as it was Captain Jack Sparrow. He had a reputation to uphold even if it was with love-sick whelps. "Jack it's not you, it's me. I-there's just-there's something wrong with me-I don't know. Its best I don't stay." "Wha's wrong wit ye?" Will looked at his captain squarely. If he was going. He might as well tell him, ride his shame to the brink. "It's just-I-I think- *I love you.*" Will immediately flushed crimson and stared at the floor, which had just become -extremely- interesting. Did you know that all the boards are almost exactly the same size- Jacks lips interrupted his thoughts. Sending him back into that world where everything was ok. Where it all worked. But that wasn't this world. Will pulled away. With regret. "What, what are you doing! It's wrong, isn't it? It just can't. I mean- we're men!" Jack laughed "Don't matter love." WHAT! That's interesting... "So you mean. It's ok to think that way-" "Perfecly norma'" "But then. What does this mean." He was of course referring to them. "William Turner le' me tell ye somethin' abou' me." he draped his arm affectionately around the boys shoulder. "When I see somethin' I wan'. Say the most perfec' whelp in all tha worl'. I mus' have it. And William my love. You. Are. Mine." Jack looked straight into his soul, and Will's heart skipped a beat.or 10. A/N: HA! Smut next chapter! Review! I must away! YO HO! 


	7. It's The Feeling Like This

Title: Happily Ever After  
  
Author: JackSparrowsWhore  
  
Rating: R (go up later maybe.)  
  
Summary: What if William was knocked off the battlements at the end by some outside force..(Jack) J/W  
  
Warnings: This story contains a male/male relationship, this means hot guys doing raunchy things to other hot guys. If this isn't your thing, I advise you to leave.  
  
Disclaimer: Its guys like you Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey! (They belong to the mouse :-( )  
  
Archive: AFF, anywhere else, just ask it's yours.  
  
Beta: My beta is a tiny grammar goddess. Thanks Laurel  
  
Author Notes: Ah there goes my yaoi virginity! Lol, this is the smut chapter..I'm a little nervous about it, I must admit. I took me a long time to pick out the music to play in the background, and the time of day to write. This is like a science, meticulous no? lol, well I hope you guys like it. If you want me to do like a wrappy uppy chapter after this, then please REVIEW! Your reviews make me happy, and Jack and Will horny. Ok well despite much fear here is chapter 7! -.-'  
  
Chapter 7: It's The Feeling Like This  
  
Will's breath caught, and all the air seemed to dash from his lungs. Little adrenaline filled bursts flashed through his chest, making him feel helplessly weak, and the room start to spin. A knotting where his heart should have been gave him a slightly sick feeling, and he reeled forward.  
  
Fortunately, Jack was quicker then any of Will's battling emotions, and strong arms caught the boy before he crashed to the floor.  
  
"Up ye go luv." Jack hefted his beautiful whelp up onto his lap. Will remained limp, his arms draped around his captains shoulders. Jack sighed and brushed a dark strand of damp curly hair out of Will's face. "Ye know, sometim's I thin' ye do this purposfu'y." He sighed again, "Stupid whelp."  
  
Will's eyes shot open, his memory was a little bit foggy, but his mind assured him that when last he left off, the rest of him was in a blind panic. He seemed obliged to pick up there, and bolted upright. Which wasn't very successful, as a heavy weight was blanketing his body. A heavy weight that had the odd aroma of rum and salt.  
  
Oh god, Jack. The pirates arms were wrapped around his waist, and he was sleeping soundly against the cabin wall. Oh god what had happened? He felt the funny twisting feeling in his stomach again. Shit, he'd fainted. He'd fainted here, with Jack at the opportune moment. He felt oddly disappointed, whatever was going to happen, hadn't, or wouldn't. He had ruined it, Jack was right, he did have the uncanny habit of doing stupid things.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack." He whispered before giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. But he REALLY had to go now. He gingerly started to remove the strong arms from around his waist, but they only squeezed tighter.  
  
"Sorry fer wot luv?"  
  
Jack, he was..awake. How was he not surprised? An immense wave of relief and fear washed over him. Jack wasn't going to let him go! And how could he go when the very object of his affection and desire-. Will froze his thoughts. Desire? Where had he come up with that? That wasn't a very gentlemanly thought to think. He shuddered, which of course his captor picked up on.  
  
"Are ye alrigh'?"  
  
"No no I'm not. Jack I-I love you, and I haven't felt this way about anyone.ever. It's just some of it-I don't think is-well proper."  
  
Jack's grin, which he was of course sporting, gained a dark quality.  
  
"What sor' of improp' things had ye in min'?"  
  
"Well you know! What only married men and women should do together."  
  
"Oh, ye mean this." Jack yanked Will towards him and pressed lips against lips. Will melted into their close proximity. Yes, this was exactly what he meant. This was bad this was wrong. Then Jack's mouth wasn't the problem anymore.  
  
A calloused hand swept under his shirt, and up his paled back. Will sighed into the pirates mouth, and wrapped his arms around his captain's neck. Jack's hand swept lightly over the blacksmith's sea dampened skin.  
  
Will's shivered and he moaned into their kiss, sending soft vibrations into Jack's mouth, making the latter chuckle slightly.  
  
A scarred hand found the object of its -desire- and began tracing around a pinkesque nipple. Will jumped at the sudden contact and yelped, causing the kiss to break.  
  
"God.."  
  
Jack smiled, and pinched the now very hard stub. Will's eyes widened and he bit back a half-scream. And then THAT wasn't the problem. Jack's ministrations were making something -else- happen to poor Will.  
  
"NO! STOP!"  
  
Jack looked taken aback, and pulled away. "Wha'? Wha's the matta?"  
  
"I didn't think this would.involve -this-." He gestured downwards to his slightly bulging pants, with more then a healthy flush.  
  
Jack looked, and looked, and looked and looked. "Wha's wrong wit tha'? Loo's -more- then fine ter me."  
  
"No don't you get it, it's wrong. to -have- that."  
  
"William."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" I want ye ter know. I thin' ye are the mos' perfec' thin' on this earth. An' I 'ave never like' anyone so much as I like' ye. But, ye are a blatherin' idiot. 'Ave ye no' ever once done anythin' anyone told ye not ter do?"  
  
"Well no- they said-"  
  
"It don't matta' wot they sai'. They dun seem ter be 'ere now do they?"  
  
"No but-" Will didn't finish the sentence. Hell he didn't even finish the thought. Jack's ever mischievous hand had wrapped firmly around his Will- hood. {[(lol)]} "Christ JACK."  
  
In reply Jack sent soft kisses along Will's cheek bone, pausing to nip at his ear. Will moaned loudly as Jack's naughtier hand began stroking a faster pace. Jacks lips moved down to nuzzle his collar bone, and go down further to lap at his muscled chest. Through the lust-filled fog that filled his mind, Will pondered when he had lost his shirt. Did it matter? Of course not.  
  
Jack on the other hand seemed a little over-dressed for the current situation. To Will's dismay, his hands could only grapple helplessly at Jack's clothing, until the pirate got the message, and tossed off with his own shirt.  
  
To say Jack looked Godly was an understatement. Not to say it was absolute perfection, scars and cuts riddled Jack's tan torso, but rather they gave the rippling muscles character.  
  
Will fought back a string of impressed, shocked, and lustful blathering. So what if this was wrong.how could something bad.look..so.good. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along Jack's skin, just to taste. Jack squinched his eyes and took a sharp breath, that made Will smile. He loved having this effect over such a.a. well, fill in the blank.  
  
He continued at his onslaught of nips, licks and kisses until Jack signified game over. It was a pretty clear message, as he had thrown Will onto his back. Leaving the boy to look up at him kittenishly.  
  
"Wha' are ye smirkin' a'?" For indeed Will was smiling like the madman that Jack was. Jack gave him a sly look, and leaned down to lick the hollow of his throat. But it didn't stop there. Jack's mouth worked it's way down Will's torso, pausing to torture a dusky nipple, before sweeping over his stomach. His tongue plunged into the boy's nipple, causing said boy to gasp.  
  
He then turned his attention to the bulge in Will's pants, which had originally brought Will so much shame.  
  
"Now, to ta' care o this 'pro'lem'." He grinned mercilessly before yanking off Will's breeches to expose his very hard member.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that, I don't want you to think that-"  
  
"Shu' up." And with that Will was plunged into wet heat, namely Jack's mouth.  
  
"JACK!!!"  
  
Jack's tongue swirled around Will's head, whilst he gently brushed the sensitive skin with teeth.  
  
Will's eyes were streaming tears as he curled his hands into the pirates dreadlocks.  
  
"Gods Jack.." He bit his lip to keep from screaming, however, that was short lived as his body seemed to jump. His heart stopped for what seemed like an eternity, and his skin exploded as he reached his climax. Leaving him panting and shaking madly. Jack worked his way back up the boys lithe body before kissing him. Will tasted himself in Jack's mouth, making him shiver with erotic delight.  
  
He didn't have to imagine what this embrace was.  
  
"I-I d-didn't know you could do that."  
  
"Aye, an so much more."  
  
Will smiled wanly at his captain.  
  
"Please Jack, I want some more."  
  
"As ye wish."  
  
Will was sentenced to another barrage of licks, kisses, and bites. His member quickly reverted back to its preferred state of hardness.  
  
"I take it ye haven' done thes befo'e."  
  
Jack winked "'Old on 'ere luv."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOOH! Am I a bitch or WHAT! Lol no this chapter was so hellish I felt I just had to get -something- up, but more next chappy, cuz I needed like a fresh start with the insecurities, afore this got to tedious. And I needed people to tell me how I did, cuz I was all freaked out and crud. Still am..ok then REVIEW PLEASE! I am shaking in my boots! (wouldn't it be cool to have boots..) 


	8. It All Works Somehow In The End

Author Notes: No heading this time, I was half-drunk when i wrote this. But I loved it, and you'll love it, I know it. It's short, but it was scrawled on a napkin at a party. One more chapter. And that's all folks.  
  
And he was back before the boy knew it. All black dread-locks and rum breathe. Hot kisses and blindly moving fire. Lips caressing in the dark. The blinking candle knocked to the floor by intertwined bodies. Silent screams gulping in hot air.  
"what-" gasping  
"Trust me." Whispers  
  
"Gods.."  
  
Twist and shout, plundered by the captain, nips and bites, salted blood, salted, sweat, salted tears.  
Kiss him one last time.  
  
"JACK!" Growls just fall over the edge. Shivering in the night, before being enveloped in the arms of him. Kisses over glistening skin.  
  
Sleep for him, angel.  
  
"I love you." 


	9. Is This It?

Title: Happily Ever After  
  
Author: JackSparrowsWhore  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: What if William was knocked off the battlements at the end by some outside force..(Jack) J/W  
  
Warnings: This story contains a male/male relationship, this means hot guys doing raunchy things to other hot guys. If this isn't your thing, I advise you to leave.  
  
Disclaimer: Its guys like you Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey! (They belong to the mouse :-( )  
  
Archive: AFF, elvishlore.com, anywhere else email.  
  
Beta: YES I HAVE A BETA! WOO! Lol the fabbity DarkMagicianGirl, beta'd this for me! Yay ay!  
  
Author Notes: Well my slash bunnies, it has been quite an interesting little run with this fic. I learned about slash writing, I learned not to have jello shots, and i learned *thinks* uuuuum I don't know what else i learned, but it was certainly important. So this is the last chapter it is. But I have already started another fic which should be out soon, this one kind of in Jack land (i do love Jack) lol. So lets wrap this up!  
  
Chapter 9: Is This It?  
  
Will distangled himself half-heartedly from the sleeping form beside him. He winced a little as he stood, but nevertheless made his way to the deck. The sun was just rising sending sparks of gold over the black Caribbean waters. Salt air overwhelmed his senses, and he felt blissfully dizzy.  
  
Somewhere he knew in a little port town, his darling Elizabeth was still sleeping in her bed. And maybe not alone. He kept to the hope that Elizabeth had been smarter then he all along, which was becoming more and more probable, considering his -cough- situation.  
  
A heavy arm threw itself around his shoulders, making him jump.  
  
"Mmmhhhhhph."  
  
"Everything alright Jack?"  
  
"Whelp up ea'ly too.....sleep....mo'ning...brigh'"  
  
Will smiled at the man who was snoring into his shoulder.  
  
"Don't you ever get up to see the sun rise Jack?"  
  
*mumble* cap'ain..... *mumble* nooo *snore*  
  
Will continued talking half to the sea and half to the pirate, grinning all the while, Jack had really rubbed off on him.  
  
"But Jack shouldn't you be accustomed to rising at such hours?"  
  
"Ye'd thi'k woul'nt ye....."  
  
"Well I imagine we could go back to bed..."  
  
"yesssssssssss......."  
  
"I was going to have some rum-"  
  
Jack blinked hurredly and tried to support himself, failed, and slumped back onto Will.  
  
"Rum did ye say pe'haps?"  
  
"Why yes I did. But if you want to go back-"  
  
"Well rum woul' be an e'ception, now woul'nt it?"  
  
"Well I imagine but-"  
  
Jack growled and flung the boy around.  
  
"The only but I eve' wan' to 'ear again is yers...savvy?"  
  
Will flushed and nodded.  
  
"Excellent. Ye know, I feel we've reache' a goo' place."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, spiritually, ecumenically, sexually....."  
  
"I love you captain."  
  
"I love ye too whelp."  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I would like to dedicate the HEA fic to everyone who reviewed, e-mailed and read. I have never had such support before. Thanks so much you guys, may your days be filled with rum, and your nights with sexy pirates! Review please! (still on about that) and I may *may* write a sequal, which will be better stronger hotter and well....more ya know. lol i love u all thanks and goodnight!  
  
Now if you have any ideas jacksparrowsmistress@yahoo.com savvy? lol 


End file.
